The Fate of Equestria
by PegasisterChick123
Summary: Yes, Trixie is back and has struck up a deal with Discord to get revenge on Equestria. Can Twilight and her friends stop them before Equestria is turned to dust? Alternate version of Magic Duel.


**AN: Hey guys! After months of planning, I finally decided to write this fanfiction! **

**Warnings: Death, slight violence, use of part of Magic Duel, and Pinkie Pie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but most of the plot. Everything else belongs to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and M.A. Larson.**

* * *

"Would you like that gift-wrapped," asked the shopkeeper. Without responding, a mysterious hooded figure left the shop, the Alicorn Amulet in hoof. It was nighttime in Ponyville, and most ponies had fallen asleep hours ago. But two unidentified villains were up to something. The hooded pony made it's way to a dark alley, bringing the Alicorn Amulet to none other than Discord.

"Well done my friend," he said chuckling in satisfaction. A unicorn had struck up a deal with him to seek revenge to the very ponies who both turned Discord to stone, and humiliated this strange unicorn. She pulled her hood down to reveal the very archenemy of Twilight Sparkle: Trixie.

* * *

"You called," Twilight exclaimed, running into the throne room of Princess Celestia.

"He's back," Celestia said rather gravely.

"Who," was all Twilight could say, quickly taking over.

"Discord, and this time he has an alliance with an unknown unicorn." Celestia levitated the box containing the Elements of Harmony, giving them over to Twilight. "Equestria needs you and your friends to stop him with these. You must know that this is a very dangerous mission. The fate of Equestria is in your hooves."

"I will do whatever it takes to save Equestria," Twilight said with bravery.

As Twilight turned to leave, Celestia stopped her. "And one more thing," she added. Twilight turned around abruptly. "This henchman of Discord's has the Alicorn Amulet. Be sure to be on the lookout for that." Twilight gave the princess a nod before leaving for the night.

* * *

"Twilight! Come quick! It's an emergency!" Rainbow Dash practically shouted. In most circumstances, Twilight would have thought Rainbow Dash was overreacting to something small, like being humiliated by the whole town. But with all that had been going on recently, this may have been serious. Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy followed Rainbow Dash to the Town Square of Ponyville to find Rarity crying over her hideous outfit while Applejack struggled to support her weight on her back. But the key thing that Twilight noticed was the fact that Trixie was there. But what really worried Twilight was the fact that she had the Alicorn Amulet around her neck. Twilight called her friends over to distribute the Elements of Harmony.

"Leave my friends alone," Twilight called.

Trixie laughed, "Oh, if it isn't Twilight Sparkle. If you're so high and mighty, why don't we have a magic duel."

Twilight didn't like the idea of this, but she really didn't have a choice.

"Listen to Twilight! Leave us alone," Pinkie Pie said indignantly. Trixie just scoffed, casting a spell to remove Pinkie Pie's mouth. It was rare for Pinkie Pie to feel any form of hatred toward anypony, but boy, did she want revenge on Trixie!

Twilight explained what had happened to her friends, and handed a map to Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

"Here's a map of the whereabouts of Discord. Find him, and defeat him."

"Will do sugarcube," Applejack said, and with that, the three ran off to find Discord. Pinkie Pie and Rarity stayed behind. Rarity wanted to help Twilight in anyway she possibly could, while Pinkie Pie just wanted her mouth back.

* * *

"Do you think he went here," asked Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy had stopped before a large hill covered in snow. Fluttershy took a step forward before retracting her hoof screaming as the snow burned her hoof. _'Wait! How could snow burn?'_ Fluttershy thought to herself. She brought her hoof to her mouth to taste the snow.

"Yum, fresh mashed potatoes," Fluttershy exclaimed happily.

"Mashed potatoes?" Rainbow Dash and Applejack said in unison. It was clear: Discord had been here. The three stood there staring at the hill.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Rainbow Dash impatiently. She flew towards the top, while Applejack trotted up the hill with Fluttershy following close behind.

* * *

It had been settled: whoever lost the duel would leave Ponyville forever.

"Hey, um , Twilight," Spike said nervously. He then whispered in her ear, "Good luck." This wasn't going to be an easy task, but Twilight had to do it. For her friends! For Ponyville! For Equestria!

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Please review! Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. Also, I am Ponies4ev just to clarify.  
**


End file.
